Experiment 107
by roxanne0910
Summary: When the four turtles get back a liquid the Foot stole, something goes terribly wrong when they mess with it. Will it ever be the same for the four turtles?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious liquid

**Chapter 1: Mysterious liquid**

 **A/n: Hello everybody! Since my first story Choices was liked by some of you, I give you my second story: "Experiment 107". You might be wondering what that is, but you'll find out in the story. It's main character is Donnie (who else?), but he won't be in every chapter. Have fun reading!**

It was a daily patrol. The four turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly they saw footbots brake in in a science lab. They waited for the bots to come out, and then they attacked. One of them was holding a canister with an unknown yellow liquid in it. He tried to get away while the others distracted the turtles, but Leo spotted him. "Donnie!', he yelled, "Behind you! Don't let him get away!" Donnie turned around and ran after the fleeing footbot. While running, he threw his bō staff like a spear and the knife in his staff hit the head of the bot, causing it to fall. Donnie picked up the canister. The label said: "Experiment 107". "What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked after the fight was over. "I don't know", Donnie answered, "But I will find out after some tests." "Let's head back to the lair then" Leo said.

Back at the lair, Mikey ran to the TV to watch one of his favourite shows, Raph went to his dummy to blow off some steam and Donnie headed for his lab. He closed the door and gathered some chemicals. He putted one drop of the mysterious liquid under the microscope and looked. "Interesting" he muttered to himself. Then he poured a little of the liquid in a test tube and poured another chemical in it. Nothing happened. He wrote down everything he did and saw. He did some powder in it and it turned brown. "Fascinating." He grabbed his laptop and searched information about experiment 107. He found out that a Russian scientist was working on it to get rid of evil, but it was unfinished and very dangerous. It can be used to make a villain good, but it can also be used to turn someone evil. But the guys didn't know that. Donnie went on experimenting until the liquid turned red and exploded. At least, the part he was working with. The rest heard the explosion and rushed to the lab. Donnie was on the ground, unconscious. They tried to wake him up, but without any luck. "Donnie? DONNIE, wake up bro!" Mikey said. "What happened?" Raph asked. "I don't know. I heard an explosion and went looking", Mikey answered, "When I came in, Donnie was already like this." "Raph, get Splinter", Leo ordered, "Mikey, help me get Donnie to his bed." "Okay" Raph and Mikey said. Raph left the lab to get master Splinter while Mikey and Leo carried Donnie on the bed in his lab. "What has happened, my sons?" It was Splinter. He entered the lab and looked at Donnie. "We don't know. We heard an explosion and went looking", Leo explained, "When we came in, there was a bit of red smoke, which faded quickly. Then we saw Donnie lying on the floor, unconscious." "Red smoke? Was he experimenting on something red?" Mikey asked. "No, I think he was experimenting on that canister we got from the footbots. That wasn't red, it was yellow" Leo said. "Leo? You have to see this" Raph said. It was the glass bottom from a test tube with one red drop in it. "Is this the cause of the explosion?" Leo asked. "It sure looks like it", Raph answered. "I hope Donnie wakes up soon" Mikey said. He looked sad. "Don't worry, Mikey", Leo said, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Why don't you prepare some soup for when he wakes up?" "Okay" Mikey said and he left the lab. Leo looked at Donnie. "You don't think he's gonna wake up any time soon, do ya?" Raph asked. "I dunno", Leo said, "Hard to tell without Donnie." "Come on, fearless. Let's make sure Mikey is okay." Leo let Raph take him away. Mikey was in the kitchen searching for a big pan to put the soup in, but he was so upset that when he found one, he accidently dropped it. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore and he fell on his knees. Raph ran to him and gave him a hug. "He isn't gonna wake up, is he?" Mikey asked crying. "Of course he is gonna wake up. It'll just take some time, that's all" Raph said giving his little brother another hug. "Come on. Let's watch some TV." Raph and Mikey sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Leo looked at them. "I hope Donnie will wake up soon", he thought, "For all of us."

 **A/n: Well, that was it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know in the reviews if there are any grammar mistakes and what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stakeout

**Chapter 2: Stakeout**

 **A/n: Hey readers, I've got something for you and I think you're gonna like it: the second chapter! It will mainly focus on Raph, Leo and Mikey, but the person who it's all about is still Donnie. Have fun reading!**

It had been two days since the accident. Donnie still hasn't woken up, but his condition was stable. When they weren't on patrol, Raph, Leo and Mikey watched over him. They wanted to be there when he woke up. That evening Mikey sad beside the bed. "Mikey?", Raph said while he stood in the doorway, "It's time for patrol." Mikey stood up and left with Raph. When they came back, the bed was empty. "Guys?", Mikey called, "GUYS!" "What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked. "The bed… it's empty." "What?" "Donnie is gone." Leo searched the whole lab, while Raph searched the bedrooms and Mikey searched the dojo and the living room. "Did any of you find him?" Leo asked as they gathered in the living room. "No" Raph answered. "Me neither" Mikey said. "How could this happen? Someone doesn't just disappear" Leo said, lightly panicked. "I don't know. And another question is: Where is he now?" Raph said. "We have to find him", Mikey said, "Who knows what trouble he could've gotten himself into? Maybe he's hurt, or worse." "Don't worry, Mikey. We'll find him" Leo said, trying to comfort his little brother. "What is going on, my sons?" It was master Splinter. "Donnie has disappeared. Have you heard anything while we were gone?" Leo asked. "I am afraid not." "But that means that he went out on his own. Without bumping into things. So he must know what he is doing" Leo said. "Then why did he leave?" Raph asked. "I don't know" Leo answered. "Oh Donnie", Mikey whispered, "Where did you go?"

 **A/n: That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that it's short, I hope I can get the next chapters to be longer. I also apologize for not posting anything for 2 weeks. I've been very busy and life is kinda hard lately. My pet died and I'm still grieving over it. So don't be mad if it takes longer for me to post anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange bots

**Chapter 3: Strange bots**

 **A/n: Hey everybody, here I am again with a new chapter for you to read. There is a huge time gap, but the time that passed isn't really relevant for the story. The chapter will be short, but I can't make anything else of it. I hope I'll be able to make the next chapters longer. Anyway, have fun reading!**

Months have passed by. The three brothers feared the worst. The even had a funeral for him. They didn't go to the surface much lately. Only for patrol. Sometimes they had fight with some Footbots or the purple dragons, but they didn't take long. It wasn't until they fought Fishface and Razar that they noticed something was different about the Footbots. They looked different, more like Metalhead. "But… that couldn't be" Leo thought. He got angry and used all his might to get Razar on the ground and he held his katana on Razar's throat. "Who built these Footbots?" he said with a threatening voice. He was furious. "Wouldn't you like to know. We'll never tell you" Razar answered. "Let's just say the Schredder has a new scientist in his team" Fishface said and they left. Raph and Mikey looked at each other, not understanding what they're talking about. Leo say their confused look. "Don't you think these Footbots look kinda familiar?" he asked. "Yeah", Raph said, "They look kinda like…" "Oh, oh, I know", Mikey interrupted, "They look like Metalhead." "And who knows how to make Metalhead?" Leo asked. "Only Donnie knows" Mikey answered. "So you think–" Raph started. "Yes", Leo interrupted, "Donnie is alive. And he's working for the Schredder.

 **A/n: That is the end of this chapter. If you like what you're reading so far, let me know in the reviews. I won't be updating much the next period, because I'm really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to post more in vacations.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thousand questions

**Chapter 4: Thousand questions**

 **A/n: Hey readers, I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. School had taken over my life and in the vacation I hadn't thought about it. Plus, half my vacation was on a camping with no laptop. Anyway, to make up for it, I'll try to post multiple chapters online. Have fun reading!**

Back at the lair, the three brothers were arguing. "You can't be serious", Raph said, "Donnie would never work for him. Not even when he is threatened." "Then how do you explain those bots. You saw them: they're made the same way as Metalhead." "What if they brainwashed him", Mikey suggested, "Or maybe they turned him into a cyborg." "No Mikey. That's ridiculous" Raph said. "Maybe it has something to do with the accident. Maybe he has amnesia and doesn't remember who the enemy is", Leo suggested, "Anyway, we have to find him." "But how?", Raph asked, "It's not like we can just knock on Schredder's door and ask if we can have our brother back." "No, but with a good plan we can break in Schredder's lair tonight" Leo said. "There is no way you are going to the Schredder's lair." "Master Splinter" Raph said. "We can explain…" Leo started. "It's Donnie!", Mikey shouted, "We think he's still alive." "Why would you believe that your brother is in the Schredder's lair, my sons?" "Because we figured the new Footbots are looking more like Metalhead nowadays and Donnie is the only one who knows how to build him" Leo explained. "True, but do you know for sure Donatello is still alive?" Splinter asked. "No, but we have to take that chance. For Donnie" Leo answered. "Very well" Splinter said and he left the room. "Okay, this is the plan" Leo said.

 **A/n: I know, I know. Short chapter. But more are on their way! Please follow, favorite and/or review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Search for answers

**Chapter 5: Search for answers**

 **A/n: Hey again. First of all, thanks to everyone who is still reading this. A little applause for you *claps*. Second, as promised, here's another chapter. I'm still very sorry for not updating for so long. Have fun reading!**

It's midnight. Three turtles are lurking in the shadows, keeping their eyes on one specific building. When the coast was clear, they carefully cut the window and snuck inside. "Okay. Just as we planned", Leo said, "Mikey, you take the laboratory. Raph, the dungeons. I'll look in the training room to look if they didn't use him as a dummy. Let's go!" They went separate ways. Leo got to his destination first. No sign of Donnie, but there was some dry blood on the floor. "I hope this isn't Donnie's" Leo thought. Raph was next. He entered the dungeons and checked the cells. All were empty except for one. No Donnie inside, just a man who, from the looks of it, had been there for a while and was eyeing him. Raph was just about to leave, when the man called him. "Hey!", he said, "Are you looking for another giant turtle like yourself?" "Who are you?" Raph asked. "A prisoner who want to escape and smells an opportunity" he said. "Okay, but how do I know I can trust you?" Raph asked skeptically. "Because I know his name: Donatello." When he heard that name, Raph's eyes widened. "I'll break you out if you tell me where he is" he said. "Deal. The turtle came here some months ago. He said he wanted to work for the Schredder, but got locked up. A few weeks ago, they got him out and took him away. Haven't seen him since." "So you're saying he WANTED to work for the Schredder" "Yes." "I have to warn the others" Raph said, ready to leave. "Hey what about me? We had a deal!" "Oh, yes" Raph said and he grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. "Good luck getting out of here" he said and ran off. "I've got to find the others" he thought. In the hallway Raph bumped into Leo. "Leo, we have a problem" Raph said hysterically. "Calm down, Raph. What's the problem?" "It's Donnie. He WANTED to work for the Schredder", Raph said panting, "We have to find Mikey." Leo and Raph rushed to the laboratory to find Mikey in front of the door. "MIKEY, DON'T" they yelled. Too late. Mikey opened the door. They all fell on the floor. When they opened their eyes, they saw two turtle legs.

 **A/n: That was the end of this chapter. It doesn't take a genius to guess who the legs belong to. Hope you like the story so far. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**Chapter 6: Answers**

 **A/n: Welcome, my readers. I present to you: the next chapter in this story. I hope you like it. This chapter is longer than the past few chapters so that's a plus. Anyway, have fun reading!**

Seeing those familiar legs made the three brothers very happy, but as they looked up, the happiness disappeared. It was Donnie, but not the Donnie they knew. He looked different. His mahogany eyes were red, he didn't wear his mask, he had many scars and gloves which looked like the ones Schredder wears, but with buttons on one of them. A few seconds after Donnie say them, he pushed one of those buttons and Footbots appeared. Donnie stepped back and said: "Footbots, attack!" the three brothers stood up and battled the Footbots, shocked by what just happened. How could their brothers do this to them? They defeated the bots and stood face to face with their brother. "Why are you doing this?", Leo asked, "We're your brothers, not the enemy." "Yeah bro", Mikey said, "Don't you remember us?" "Oh, I remember you" Donnie said with a cold voice. He pointed at Leo. "You are the leader, Leonardo, who always says what I must do and that I have to do it fast." His finger went to Raph. "You're the strong one, Raphael, who thinks I'm 'sadorable' and boring." His finger pointed at Mikey. "And last but not least: you're the cute one, Michelangelo, who always messes around with my stuff and breaks things." "How can you say such things?" Mikey asked with tears in his eyes. "I'll make you pay for those words you little –" "Raph, that's enough" Leo interrupted Raph. He walked towards Donnie, who did a step back towards a table where a scythe leaned on. "Donnie, we're sorry if we didn't treat you well, but what happened to you? You always were the most caring of us all. Where did you get those scars? How did you get here and what are you doing here? You just disappeared all those months ago." They waited for an answer, but it took a few seconds before they got one. "I am working for the Schredder now" Donnie said before he grabbed his scythe and ran off. The others followed him before they ended up face to face with the Schredder. He sat on his throne and looked at them. Beside him stood Tigerclaw, Fishface, Razar, Karai and, of course, Donnie. "I've promised you I would bring my brothers to you, master Schredder, and here they are." "Good work. Now, all of you, attack them, but keep them alive." At that moment, all of them ran by Schredder and attacked. Karai and Tigerclaw fought Leo, Razar and Fishface fought Raph and Donnie fought Mikey. Donnie swung his scythe a few times, but Mikey dodged them. "Please Donnie", Mikey begged, "You don't have to do this. Just stop fighting and come home with us." Donnie laughed. "You don't get it, do you?", he said, "I WANT to be here. I WANT to work for the Schredder. Now stand still so I can hit you." Meanwhile, Leo has stopped Tigerclaw and is now fighting Karai. "You knew our brother was here but didn't tell us?" he asked confused. "I didn't know how to tell you. One day he suddenly stood on our doorstep saying he wanted to work for the Schredder. If I told you, would you believe me?" "I still can't believe it. But it seems like it's the truth." "Please, take Raph and Mikey and go before you get captured." Karai looked worried, so Leo did what she asked. They barely escaped. "Why are we leaving?", Raph asked once outside, "Our little brother is still inside. We have to go back." "No Raph. I'm afraid the Donnie inside is not the Donnie we know. First, we have to find out what got to him. I can't help it but to think this has something to do with the accident months ago. Too bad none of us is a scientist." "But we know someone who is", Mikey said with a grin on his face, "And he is with the Mighty Mutanimals." "You mean Rockwell? It's worth a try. I'll contact Slash" Raph said and he walked away with his T-phone in his hands.

 **A/n: That's it for this chapter. In the future I'll try to update more frequently, but since this is my last year of secondary school, I can't promise it'll work out. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try. Please favorite, follow and/or review.**


	7. Chapter 7: New questions

**Chapter 7: New questions**

 **A/n: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. In this chapter you'll see the Mighty Mutanimals. In my story, pigeon Pete is still in the Mighty Mutanimals, but you won't see him until next chapter. Anyway, have fun reading!**

One day later the Mighty Mutanimals arrived at the turtles lair. "Slash!" Raph said, welcoming his old friend. "Hey Raphael. Long time no see." "Too bad it isn't a happy reunion. Donnie is working for the Schredder now" Raph said. "We think it has something to do with an accident months ago, but we need a scientist to confirm it" Leo said. Rockwell thought deeply and said: "I can compare his blood with yours, so I can see if there are unusual chemicals in it, but I can't make a cure." "But we don't have his blood", Mikey said, "And he won't cooperate when we want to stick a needle in him." "There are other ways to get someone's blood" Rockwell said. "B-but that means we have to…" Mikey said. "Hurt our brother" Leo finished. Everyone looked sad thinking about it. "Are you coming with us?", Mikey asked, "Maybe if we are with more, we don't have to… you know." "It will be our honor" Leatherhead said, before the others could react. "Okay, tonight we'll go get Donnie's blood for Rockwell and if we can capture him, without hurting him, we do that" Leo said. "Understood, let's prepare" Raph said.

 **A/n: Short chapter, I know. Some will be long, others short. I can't help it. It's just how I write. I'll post another chapter to make up for the wait. Please favorite, follow and/or review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The science behind it all

**Chapter 8: The science behind it all**

 **A/n: I'm a woman of my word. Here's another chapter to make up for every time you guys have to wait for me to update the story. Have fun reading!**

It became dark, so the turtles and the Mutanimals went to the surface. They headed to the Schredder's lair, when they saw some Footbots. Raph signaled Leo to crush them before they warned the Schredder. Leo agreed, but when they came closer, they saw Donnie standing in front of the purple dragons. They hid and listened to what was going on there. "Schredder has a task for you guys. You have to get the things on this list for me." Donnie said. "Who do you think you are?!", the leader of the purple dragons said, "You're not the boss of us. You are one of those turtles." Donnie got angry by those words and said: "I'm not one of them. They are the enemy. And if you don't want to listen…" He pushed a button on his glove and the Footbots all showed their weapons. "… my bots will make sure you DO listen." "That's it!", Leo said softly and turned to the others, "We can do this two ways: either we destroy the bots or make sure Donnie can't reach his glove." "Why not both?" pigeon Pete asked and he flew right towards Donnie. "Wha-" Donnie said before he was knocked over by Pete. "That's a way of doing it" Leo admitted and the rest jumped in. Leatherhead and Mikey tied Donnie up with ropes while Leo, Raph and Slash destroyed the bots. Then Rockwell walked towards Donnie with a needle and he took some blood. "Let me go!" Donnie demanded. "Sorry D", Mikey said, "this is for your own good."

Back in the lair Donnie was tied up to his own desk chair with chains in the pit, still demanding they let him go. "Alright", Rockwell said, "now I need some blood of one of you. For comparison." He looked at the three remaining brothers. "I'll do it!" Everyone looked at Mikey. "You sure?", Leo asked, "You don't like needles." "He would have done the same for me. So yes, I'm sure." He stood up and walked with Rockwell into the lab. A few minutes later he returned, rubbing his arm. He sat beside Raph, who said: "Now we have to wait, I guess." It took a few minutes until Rockwell left the lab. "I've got good news and bad news." "What's the bad news?" Leo asked. "I can't cure him and don't know anyone who could." "And the good news?" Mikey asked. "It comes from chemicals he has been working on and I know which one." There was a silence for a few seconds. "So?" Raph asked impatient. "A liquid labelled 'experiment 107'." The three turtles looked shocked at each other. "Something wrong?" Slash asked. "That is the liquid that he was working on when he got unconscious after an explosion. After two days of unconsciousness he vanished." Leo explained. "I've done some research on the project and it's a formula that supposedly can make people turn from evil to good or otherwise, but it was unfinished." Rockwell said before he showed Donnie's laptop to the others. "It appears Donnie knew this as well and tried to finish it." "So now we have to make a cure? We aren't good with chemicals. Where do we find someone who is good with chemicals and wont scream or dissect us?" Raph said.

 **A/n: That's it. Now they know what's wrong. Did you guess it before? Do you know who can/will make the cure. Let me know in the reviews what you think of these questions and of the story of course. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy and escapes

**Chapter 9: Jealousy and escapes**

 **A/n: Happy new year everybody. Sorry for the long wait. There is chaos in my head and I have to sort things out. It's a busy life, but so is everyone's. Anyway, have fun reading!**

Meanwhile at Schredder's lair Schredder grew impatient: "Where is that turtle? He should have been back by now. Call Stockman!" When Stockman entered the room, Schredder addressed him: "Stockman, I need you to find Donatello. He has to continue the upgrades of my Foot soldiers." "With all respect mazzzter Schredder, but can't I do that instead of -" "NO! I want the turtle to do that. Now go find him." "Yes mazzzter." Stockman said before he left. In the elevator, he was talking to himself. "Clean this, get that. I'm a scientist, not a maid. All of thizz started when that turtle was accepted by the Schredder."

Back at the turtle lair Donnie was trying to get out of his chains, but without any luck. He was moved into his old lab and was now looking around to find anything useful. He saw some acid that could do the trick, but he had to get there first. At that moment, Mikey walked in. "Sorry D, but I have to bring you back to the pit, so we can keep an eye on you." He helped him off the chair, but the chains were still on. With one quick move, Donnie got loose from Mikey's grip and melted the chains with the acid he saw earlier. Then he exited the lab and ran straight towards the exit to the sewer. Only it was blocked by Leo and Slash. "You're not getting out of here, Don." Leo said. "You forget I know this place just as good as you." Donnie said and he ran to the dojo. When the rest followed, they saw Donnie with some smoke bombs. He threw a few at them. When the purple smoke cleared, Donnie was gone.

Once outside, Donnie headed straight for the Schredder's lair. The others looked for him, but instead they bumped into Stockman. "The turtlezzz!" He buzzed. "Stockmanfly!" Mikey yelled and he grabbed his nunchucks. "What are YOU doing here?" Raph asked. "And where are your Mousers or Footbots?" Leo added. "Only Schredder's number one zzzcientist is accompanied by Footbotzz. I'm not the number one anymore." "Let me guess: Donnie is better than you" Raph said teasing him. "C'mon guys. We have to search for Donnie AND a scientist to cure him" Leo said. "What are you talking about? Cure him?" Stockman asked. "He is evil because of an accident with some chemicals" Mikey explained. "So you mean he'll zztop working for Schredder if he izz cured?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" Leo said suspecting something. "I can make a cure for your brother" Stockman answered. "Why would you do that for us?" Raph asked. "Becauzzze when he is gone, I'll be Schredder'zz number one scientist again." "You can find the chemicals in his blood. If you find a way to cure those, Donnie will probably return to normal. But don't you dare do anything else to him." Leo said. "How do I know which chemicals, you're mutants." Leo thought about that. They could give him their blood, but they don't know if they could trust him. "We'll give you some of our blood, if you promise you won't use it for anything else." "I promise" Stockman said and picked an empty bottle from the street. Leo grabbed his katana and cut his hand. He let the blood drops fall into the bottle. "Thizz should be enough" Stockman said and he flew of.

 **A/n: Oh no. Is it smart to give Stockman some blood? Won't he misuse it? All questions I know the answer to *evil grin*. Don't worry, you'll get the answers soon enough. As long as I keep remembering to update the story. If you're still reading the story, let me know. At least I'll know how many people are depending on me updating. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

 **A/n: I am so sorry for the long wait. I realize that I didn't post another chapter for 3 months, so I'll try to make it up to you guys.**

Days later Stockman, Donnie and some Footbots went to an old warehouse for inspection of some goods. Stockman had told the other turtles they were headed that way, so the turtles were waiting for them inside. When Donnie entered the warehouse, the turtles threw some smoke bombs. Inside the smoke, Donnie felt something wrap around his arm. When he looked, Mikey pulled his nunchuck and Donnie fell. Mikey tied him up, while Leo and Raph dealt with the Footbots. Stockman opened his fanny pack and grabbed a vile with green liquid and a needle. "Thizz is the antidote you asked for" he said. "YOU TRAITOR!", Donnie screamed, "WAIT UNTIL SCHREDDER HEARS OF THIS!" "This will hurt a bit, but it's for your own good" Raph said before he gave Donnie the antidote. Donnie's struggling got weaker and weaker until he passed out. He was unconscious yet again. Stockman watched as he passed out and then flew away. When he was far enough he turned around and screamed: "There was something else in the antidote. A little zzzurprise from me." He said and then flew away as fast as he could while the turtles looked worried at their unconscious brother.

Back at the lair the turtles put Donnie in his bed in his lab. "The place where it all started" Leo said. "Shouldn't we tie him up?", Raph asked, "we don't want to make the same mistake again." "Tie him up?", Mikey said, "He is our brother, we can't tie him up after everything. Not on his own bed." "Raph has a point, Mikey", Leo said, "What if we just tie his arms? Then he can't go anywhere, but he can move." "Okay" Mikey said, but he still disagreed. They tied his wrists up and kept watch.

 **A/n: I know it's a short chapter, but I'll post more in the following weeks. Or at least I'll try. In just a few weeks I have a lot of exams, so maybe I can work around it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Together again

**Chapter 11: together again**

 **A/n: Another chapter to make up for the 3 months break. I hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

Two days have passed. The three brothers knew Donnie could wake up any minute now. Mikey was staying with his brother the whole time, no matter what his brothers said. Suddenly, Mikey saw some movements. Donnie opened his eyes and tried to get up, only to fall down and notice the ropes. "W-what?", Donnie said, "Why am I tied to my own bed?" Mikey came closer and asked: "Donnie? Is that you?" "Yes, of course. What is going on?" "Guys, he's awake!" Mikey called. Leo and Raph came barging in as soon as they heard Mikey call. "Can someone untie me please?" Donnie asked, still nog understanding what was going on. Mikey looked at Leo with puppy dog eyes, who in return nodded. That resulted in Mikey's face lighting up like a Christmas tree and him quickly getting busy untying the knots. Meanwhile, Donnie had enough questions. "What happened? Why was I tied up?" he asked. "Don't you remember?", Leo asked, "You were working on that liquid until it exploded. Then you just disappeared and started working for the Schredder." "I'm starting to remember now. I was horrible to you" Donnie said, hanging his head low. He felt guilty for what happened. "Don't sweat it", Raph said, "It wasn't you. That liquid did this." "But we still have one more problem", Leo stated, "We got the antidote from Stockman, but he said he had put a surprise in it just before he left. We don't know what it is." "I'll run some tests" Donnie said and he tried to stand up, but he could barely lift himself up from his bed. Leo and Mikey pushed him back in a lying position. "Not now", Mikey said, "You need to rest first. I'll make you some soup, you must be starving." Before Donnie could say otherwise, Mikey was already gone. Raph walked next to Donnie's bed and said: "Good to have you back, brainiac. Go get some sleep. You've been through a lot." He then left the lab too. Leo was about to follow, but Donnie called out to him: "Leo?" The addressed turtle turned around and responded: "Yeah?" "I think we have another problem, from what I remember. I'm just not completely sure." "What kind of problem?" "Schredder asked me to build him some kind of superweapon." "Did you finish it before you left to the junkyard?" "I-I don't know. It's all a big blur." "just rest. You'll remember it sooner or later." Leo said and he left the lab. Donnie closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night he had a nightmare.

 **A/n: Said nightmare will be the next chapter, so keep an eye out. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet nightmares

**Chapter 12: Sweet nightmares**

 **A/n: I'm baaaack. Sorry for the wait, again. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. It's the nightmare Donnie has. Have fun reading!**

Donnie was standing on a rooftop looking out over New York. There was no sound, like there was no one in the city. Then he heard voices. Donnie went looking to where they came from. As he came nearer, he noticed two things: he was heading towards the Schredder's lair and one of the voices sounded like his own. When he arrived at the Schredder's lair, he looked through the window. He saw the Schredder and standing right next to him was… Donnie couldn't believe his eyes. That was him. But he was standing on the rooftop. How could he be at two places at once? He listened to wht they were saying. "You've done some good work, turtle" Schredder said. "Thank you, master. I would like you to call me Donatello though." "That will come later. Now make some more of that liquid you were talking about. I do not want you to go back to that miserable Splinter." "Yes master" evil Donnie said and he left the Schredder's room. "That superweapon of the turtle is magnificent", Schredder said to himself, "Soon I'll use it to destroy Splinter once and for all. And maybe the other three turtles too and instead of stopping me, Donatello will help me." "No, this cannot be happening", Donnie whispered to himself, "I have to stop this." He sneaked inside and followed the evil version of himself. When the evil Donnie was alone, the good Donnie called: "Hey! What are you doing? You can't betray your brothers. You can't even exist, because there can't be two of us." There was no reaction, so Donnie reached forward and said: "Are you listening to –" He stopped, because when he reached for the shoulder of the evil Donnie, he went right through. "What? Is this a memory", Donnie asked himself, "or a dream? Maybe even both." The evil Donnie turned around and walked to a closet in the room. He entered a code the good Donnie couldn't see and the closet opened. In it were multiple canisters with a red liquid inside. "No, this can't be true!", Donnie yelled, "No! NOOOOO!" He woke up screaming. It was indeed both, a dream and a memory. A few seconds later three turtles came barging in the purple clad turtle's room and they looked at their brainy brother. Donnie looked shocked and at the verge of tears and he was covered in sweat. "What happened?" Raph asked. Donnie shook his head and said: "Nothing. It was nothing." "Don't lie to us, Donnie", Leo said, "Something is definitely wrong. I can see it." "Please tell us, D", Mikey said pleadingly, "We can help." "No, you can't. You can't change the past. It was a memory. A nightmare from when I worked for the Schredder."

 **A/n: That was it for this chapter. It's a bit intense, I think. Anyway, I hope you like it. Leave a review to let me know what you think of it and so I know people still read this. There are more chapters on their way. I just have to find the time to type it. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: More problems

**Chapter 13: More problems**

 **A/n: Here I am with a new chapter. Have fun reading!**

"What was your nightmare about?" Raph asked. Donnie stared at the ground but said nothing. "Is this about the same thing as last night?" Leo asked. Donnie visibly flinched. "I think that's a yes. What did you dream about? Or don't you want the rest to hear it?" Donnie kept staring at the ground and whispered: "It's better if they don't know." Leo nodded and told Mikey and Raph to leave. At first they refused, but when Donnie asked them with a soft and fragile voice, they went outside. Leo grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Donnie. "Tell me what happened" he said with a calm voice. Donnie started to cry. "It's horrible. I-I was in the Schredder's lair, but as some kind of ghost. I saw m-myself, but evil. That evil me has-has-has…" "Has what?" "has made more experiment 107, the one that made me evil. It's locked in a closet at Schredder's lair, but I don't remember the code." Donnie aimed his gaze at the ground again. "Is that the superweapon you mentioned last night?" Leo asked. Donnie shook his head. "No. Schredder ordered me to make more after the superweapon was finished. He wanted to use it on you, but he wanted to keep me. I think that's the reason he hasn't attacked yet." Leo looked confused. "Why does he need you so badly?" "I don't know. Maybe because I'm good with his tech. or so he can blackmail you." Donnie didn't look sure. He looked afraid. Leo stood up and sat beside him. "It will be alright Donnie", he said, "We'll protect you and you can stay here until this is all over." "I don't know. He can try to lure me out and infect me with that stuff again." "It won't happen. But if that is what's haunting your thoughts, maybe you can create an antidote before he tries it. But first focus on what Stockman put into you, alright?" "Okay" Donnie said and he stood up and ran some tests.

 **A/n: Short chapter, I know. Sorry! You're probably used to it by now. Let me know what you think so far and what you think will happen next.**


	14. Chapter 14: The surprise

**Chapter 14: The surprise**

 **A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I'm studying now on a university in the Netherlands and it's consuming all my time. Anyway, to make up for it, I'll post two chapters today. Have fun reading!**

After two days (and over a thousand tests) Donnie found what Stockman put in the antidote. "It's a poison which starts working after a week. You get hallucinations, fever, stomach ache and you become paranoia. In the end it can kill you" Donnie explained. "Can you cure it?" Leo asked. "Not in the two days I've left until it starts." "And if we help?" Mikey suggested. "I can write some kind of recipe on how to make it. But I don't know if you know what everything is. We can still try though" Donnie walked away with a defeated look on his face. "Great", he murmured to himself, "Now I'll die because of poison. One I found too late." He disappeared into his lab to start on the recipe. "What now?", Raph asked, "We can't make an antidote." "But maybe April can", Mikey said, "She has that science-stuff on school." "Yeah", Leo said, "If Donnie labels the tubes, maybe it'll work. Mikey, can you call April and ask it? Raph, you tell Donnie the plan and ask if he has all the ingredients." "And what about you, oh fearless leader?" "I'll prepare for when the symptoms kick in, but I hope we won't need it." Everybody did his task. Raph helped Donnie label the tubes, Mikey called April with his T-phone and explained the situation and Leo went to the dojo to get some ropes to tie Donnie down if he were to try to leave the lair. After Leo was done, he checked in on the rest. Mikey and April were at the entrance of the lair, going over the plan. He walked to the lab and looked inside. Donnie and Raph were so busy they didn't even notice him. A few minutes later, April and Mikey joined him. "I've heard what happened. I hope I can help" April said. "So do we" Leo said. April walked into the lab and looked at what Donnie was writing. "I understand most of it, but there are some chemicals I don't know" she said. Then she looked at the tubes. "Where are the chemicals you need at step 3 and 5?" "I don't have those", Donnie said, "and I'm in no condition to get them. I can find where to find them, but you guys have to get them. My brothers won't be able to know which one to get, so can you go with them April?" "Okay, for you" April answered.

 **A/n: Hope you like it. Let me know in the reviews what you think of it (also to let me know some people are actually reading this fic).**


	15. Chapter 15: Symptoms

**Chapter 15: Symptoms**

 **A/n: As promised, a second chapter. Have fun reading!**

It was two days further. The poison could start any minute now. Donnie was alone in the lair, while April and his brothers were out getting the ingredients for the antidote. Donnie was working on his laptop. He had to find out where the last ingredient was before it started. When he found it, he wrote the name of the ingredient and the place where to find it on a note and he went to get a drink. When he opened the fridge, a flood of water came out. Then suddenly all closets opened and water came out of them too. Then the water came together to one point and formed a monster. Donnie grabbed his bō staff and pointed it at the monster, while saying: "This is not real. This is not real." Over and over again. The monster took his bō staff and broke it in two. "Okay", Donnie said, "This IS real." He ran away and stumbled into a few things, including the cables of the TV, which caused the TV to fall and break. He left the lair and ran through the sewers. He took a few turns until he lost the monster. "I have to find a save place" he thought and he walked around until he found the perfect spot. It was like some kind of room, but not very big. Then Donnie felt pain. His stomach hurt so much that he had to lay down. Donnie curled up like a ball because of the pain. "I have to rest" Donnie thought, then he fell asleep.

In the lair, Donnie's T-phone rand. The guys were calling to ask the location of the last ingredient. When no one answered the call, the guys and April rushed back to the lair, knowing that something wasn't right. When they got back, they found the lair was a big mess. A lot of things were on the floor, broken, and the door of the fridge was wide open. "NOOOOO!" Mikey screamed. "What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked, rushing to his aid. "Not the TV" Mikey said, softly this time, with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Raph asked. "Guys, Donnie has found the location of the last ingredient" April said, running towards them. She was waving with a note she got out of the lab. "Did you see Donnie?" Leo asked April. "No, but his T-phone and bō are in his lab. Maybe he went to bed." Then she looked around. "What happened here?" "I don't know", Leo answered and he looked in the direction of Donnie's room, "but somehow I don't think Donnie is in his room."

 **A/n: Same as the last chapter, I hope you like it and let me know in the reviews what you think of it (also to let me know some people are actually reading this fic).**


End file.
